


Cold Water

by MissEcchi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Abstract, Dark Sonic - Freeform, F/M, Published in 2017 on FFN, Very prose, i basically inhaled a thesaurus here, if you don't understand anything i absolutely cannot blame you, very different take on dark sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcchi/pseuds/MissEcchi
Summary: The temptation to sink into the deepest, darkest, ocean of despair is one that our cobalt hero tries his best to evade in a million possibilities. But, once the inked energy of chaos reaches the crevices of his heart, he can rely only on one person to jump in and stop him from sinking further and further into the cold waters. Dark Sonic / Amy Oneshot
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a very old fic that I've posted a couple of years ago and forgot to share here. I hope you all enjoy this! (Inspired by Justin Bieber's: Cold Water)

~(x)~

.

.

.

_Deeper._

_Deeper._

_Deeper._

His nimble body was metaphorically weighed down by iron as his last, precious breath escaped his throat. Valuable oxygen was replaced with a surge of fire within his lungs, clawing his windpipe like an irritable scab, begging to be reopened. His eyes were squeezed shut, veiling the dim coloured irises that once resembled the ripest green apples you could ever lay your eyes on. Supple, velvety fur that was once azure was now tainted with a coarse coat of ebony whilst tendrils of inked fingers drove out of his body.

The wisps of ink pulsed with the aura of the negative chaos energy, slivering through the obsidian sea of the anesthetised. Nonchalantly, gradually, leisurely. As if they were his thoughts, his feelings, drifting into the eternal darkness, reducing the hedgehog to no more than a vessel of apathy.

But that was not enough.

_Ripple._

_Ripple._

_Ripple._

He wanted to descend deeper, he wanted to float in this extraterrestrial environment, but most importantly, he wanted to be depleted. This power, this delicious power that has been dormant within the curbs of his blood pumping heart, has been handed to him on a silver platter. It just lingered as a transparent emotion, awaiting for the dams of his soul to split and then encourage the floodgates to pool out his sorrows.

In a split second, the flawless onyx water was disrupted by a plunge of luminosity, demanding the sombre creature's eyes to snap open and gape at the fallen angel before him in wonderment. Whatever air that was decaying within his lungs was laboured out through the seeps of his chapped lips, evident in the distorted air bubbles that cascaded out.

The stark, blinding light took shape of a figure that the contaminated soul knew too well by heart, revolutionising his ocean of melancholy into a seething tsunami that shattered the equilibrium he was fooled to be living. Coils of jaundiced power linked to his upturned spines, sped forward at impeccable speeds to encase the epidemic that dared to step foot within his haven of gloom, only to shy away at the sudden contact of _her_ skin.

The thick, jet black aqua surrounding the duo took a form of a hypnotising whirlpool as the glowing female drew closer, and closer, and closer.

Long, slender fingers, _princess fingers_ he called them, stretched out towards his floating arms. The opposing angles they were at created a beautiful composition, one which a wise person would say that they practically fit each other like a puzzle. Her arms spread adjacent to his, just a little more, just one more tug, and she will envelope him into her cocoon of warmth.

But he didn't want it.

He wanted to dwell longer in his asylum of utter madness, now being fuelled by the umbrage of her breach. His blackened heart was craving to fill the void with the blood of his enemies. His tarnished soul was begging to tear apart the wrong doers with his bare hands.

_One._

_More._

_Push._

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! LET ME AVENGE YOU!"_ **

An animalistic roar teared out from his maw with a reckoning force, ungarbled by the masses of liquid that fenced the dissimilar hedgehogs within its heart. The blow itself launched the vivid girl away deep into the endless abyss of bitterness with no mercy. The light shrunk smaller and smaller until...it disappeared.

Ears that were once poised and sharp at the top of his head like a guard dog, drooped ever so slightly at the sound of his hammering heart. The piercing sound of silence clashed with the drumming of his vital organs, provoking the furious hedgehog once more. Adrenaline was hastening throughout his veins like acid, awaiting for the heart of gold to dare to meet his perception one last time. Waves of ink churned around him once more, slurping up his resentment like a parched animal in a desert.

Soon, all was serene again.

The threads of his chaotic negative energy that reminded the world of the monster he's become, spiralled out from his conscious once more, weaving through the cold waters in search of the girl.

Time was on his side.

He is the master of control.

And he will use it to _protect her_.

Even if it meant that anything that dared to stand his way must be obliterated.

That includes her inflexible desire in hauling out the deal he made with the devil.

_"Sonic..."_

Said hedgehog's eyes shimmered into a brilliant shade of green for one millisecond before dissipating back into the dark hue of indigo. The skin burning, glacial water that held them captive gently soothed into a temperature of warmth.

_"It's okay, we're here for you. We're still alive! I'm still alive! So please, come back..."_

Her porcelain arms were wrapped around his midriff, the pacifying affection alleviated Sonic's heart like a warm drink on a harsh winter's day. The acid that reigned through his body was gently loosened and the glow from the female's body petrified the darkness that consumed his being. As her soft whispers and breathing hit the back of his shoulders, his fur began to revamp back to his original state.

"Amy...?" Sonic's voice cracked yet her name rolled off his tongue as naturally as breathing. "A-Ames?" The strands of the remaining toxic energy that almost devoured them, shot out from his frame like meteors. However, the feeling wasn't of agony, but one of relief and respite. Consequently, his quills spiked down to their glorious shape once more and softened against the frail body that was pressed against his back.

Sonic attempted to turn around, just to bathe his eyes upon her radiant face one last time but to his bewilderment, Amy's bare fingers covered his eyes and forced him to look ahead, away from her body.  
"Amy!?" Agitation was laced within his voice because of the doubting fear eating away his heart. She said she's okay, she said she's alive, so why won't she let him see her?

_"I need you to wake up, Sonic."_

**_"I am awake!"_ **

_"No you're not."_

_**"What do you mean? Why are you acting so weird?!"** _

_"Wake up, wake up before you drown..."_

**_"Amy! Please!"_ **

_"I love you..."_

.

.

.

**"AMYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Wild, ferocious verdant eyes kept a sharp, constricted look as it bored into a pair that differed with a softer, jade hue. His heavy heaving hit her face repeatedly as Sonic tried to get his bearings right without making any movement. With much persuasion, his eyes left hers and focused on his surroundings. Though, his forehead never left hers and they both remained kneeling down on the unkempt, crisp floor.

He noticed that they were accommodated in Eggman's base, the metallic walls were patterned with his indisputable logo. Nonetheless, what made this base quite disparate was how completely ravaged it looked. Computers? _Abolished_. Walls? _Annihilated_. Machines and mechs? _Eradicated_.

 _'What shit-storm happened here?'_ Sonic mused to himself as he carried on observing the wreckage around them. His breath suddenly hitched in his tender throat at the abominable sight he regretfully laid his curious eyes upon.

Eggman.

His rotund body laid pathetically a few feet away from them, stomach down, face hidden. A scarlet fluid drained from the unnaturally still build, as if to convey the blood draining from Sonic's face, leaving his face almost as ashen as his female companion within his arms.

Speaking of arms...

_'Don't look Sonic...'_

'But I-'

_'DON'T LOOK.'_

'I NEED TO KNOW!'

His eyes conjured the confidence to look at his hands only to confirm his sins true. His usually unblemished gloves were torn beyond repair, caked with the dried blood of his victim.

These were the same hands he used to attack Eggman and Chaos knows if that's a trickling carcass or a living breathing egg in their presence. The same hands that were gripping Amy's upper arms with an adamant grip that most certainly would cut off the blood circulation of anyone else had he no control.

Decisively, he let his eyes wander on Amy's frame again, internally grimacing at the amount of bruises and cuts that decorated her once, pastel coloured sakura fur, as if to mock him for being too weak.

The memories came flooding back into Sonic's brain like a tidal wave, crushing his mind at the indescribable speed and trepidation they carried!

Another ordinary day of battling Eggman...

Eggman unleashing resilient, impenetrable, agile robots...

His friends getting crushed like mere flies...

One lone robot picking Amy up in its talons...

CRUSHING HER IN ITS GRIPS!

The rest was self explanatory.

How many broken ribs is Knuckles carrying as he remained slump against the wall, eyes bulging out in consternation as he seemed paralysed in Sonic's iced gaze? How many cuts has Tails suffered as he meekly limped towards Eggman's body, confirming that the obese oaf is indeed still alive? Most importantly, how much trauma has been inflicted upon Amy as she tore away Sonic's mask and had his raw soul perfectly in view of her warm, juvenile eyes? A pair of eyes that shouldn't have witnessed the demon the Sonic was?

"You're warm now," Amy broke the silence with a timid smile, making her face so much more beautiful than Sonic could ever comprehend. His silence beckoned her to carry on. "I was afraid that you'll stay submerged forever...that you'll stay cold forever...but deep inside, I knew you would have overcame it." She ended her sentence with a soft sigh, her sweet breath hitting his lips, giving a taster of what she has to offer despite seeing the horrors that he's capable of. Yet, instead of taking the initiative, Amy let her body collapse into his, her head tucked under his chin perfectly giving Sonic a waft of her intoxicating scent.

Eyelids lowering, scouting for his other two best friends and relieved in knowing that they're safe, Sonic lowered his guard and embraced the half conscious Rose, compelling their bodies together and inhaled her scent.

_"That's because you're my lifeline..."_

.

.

.

~(x)~


End file.
